In the Storm
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Garmadon/Jay. Reviews/Feedback/Requests are begged for and much appreciated.] When a thunderstorm hits the city, of course the good Garmadon finds it suitable to be out in it, even nowadays. Fun times for Jay... But maybe he shouldn't think that so sarcastically...


"Just do it, dude," Kai spoke as the other ninjas slowly looked towards Jay and his complaining.

To Jay, this was a big deal. He had to go out into a bad storm, then drag the ex-dark lord back into the house? Their excuse was that Lloyd had a fear of storms, and that Jay was the lightning ninja, after all. Some friends they were!

He just gave in. There was no use in fighting it. The blue ninja went to the kitchen quickly, getting things he may need. He found a flashlight after much digging in the junk drawer. Good thing they never had a power outage here...

Jay walked outside, but without dramatically slamming the door behind him, listening to the rattling with a better feeling then. Until he was hit with the rain. Be serious, he told himself. With the vigor to get this over with, the blue ninja began walking across the soggy yard. He had forgotten shoes. Jay looked down at his sopping wet socks, the blue now a navy.

He couldn't go back now, just in case the others were watching and laughing. They'd think he was a coward! Jay grumbled as he continued out in the yard, trying his best not to get into muddy areas. He could barely see, so he doubted water was all that was getting on his feet.

After a bit, he noticed the man he was looking for through the windy rain. Garmadon was lying on the ground unmoving. The electric ninja had a mini heart attack, not wanting to be held responsible for this if he were found by the limp body. He carefully made his way over, dodging some bushes.

At last he could be right next to Garmadon, "Um, you alright there?" He said weakly, bringing up a foot to poke at the face.

The eyes shot open, and he was knocked back. Maybe this was how Sensei Wu felt in the mornings... He looked up to find Garmadon glaring down at him, "Was there a point to that?"

"Well, you're the one going out into a storm like that!" Shot back the lightning-wielder.

He had a fear that couldn't quell about something like this. Why did Garmadon do what he did? The older man was obviously not much in tune with reality. After the whole final battle mix, there seemed to be an empty shell of a man. Who also kind of freaked him out, and made him slightly uncomfortable.

He figured all the staring was from his secret plotting of evil, right? But it was mainly just at Jay. The hazel eyes stared him down with no problems, too. Once or twice he was convinced they even looked him over, but that was probably his expansive imagination. They shouldn't have made him feel so intrigued, though...

But as he noticed the eyes running over him this time, they were merely amused. The ninja grew mad at that. They taunted him, and made him feel so small comparatively. He didn't dare sit up, instead he allowed himself to be circled by the lanky legs.

Garmadon was so frail compared to his old self, or more so evil side. It was unclear how to describe the ex-dark lord.

But he couldn't be so close-minded, maybe Garmadon was a good guy. They all said he was one, but the problem was their own judgements. With their pasts basically having Garmadon somewhere, destroying this or that, they couldn't think of how to be nice.

After all that thinking, he found the stare down at him turning somewhere else, then trying to stay neutral. "Are you checking me out?" He'd never been outright about that. Jay brought up the flashlight so the shine was right at Garmadon. He was starting to get into self defense.

"What if I am?" Garmadon had a shaky concept on what in the world that could be. Something told him that it meant to look in a way that suggested the viewer to take special interest in the target. Hm, perhaps... "But really, we should ask the question of why you're bothering me out here."

"Um..." Jay looked around, "You were kind of on the ground. And first of all, you're out here in a storm. That's not good."

That really didn't bother the blond, but he decided to play around. He looked this way and that, feigning wide eyes and a scared face, "There's a thunderstorm out here, I never would have guessed.

It took a little longer than Jay would admit to figure out that was a fake display, "Yeah, now come on, we're going inside." He began getting up, but found he was practically stuck down by some mud. He looked sheepishly at Garmadon, though a hand was surprisingly sent out to help his up. "Thanks..." Jay was unsure how to particularly react.

Garmadon gave a soft smile, "I'm not all that bad anymore, Jay."

They began walking up until said male froze in his tracks, "Wait, you know my name?"

"You barely know much about me yourself, so don't be so surprised." It was more of a joke, but neither laughed. They just stared at one another in interest, until Garmadon spoke up again, "Besides, you killed my nap." He didn't expect an apology, so he just let the air go silent.

It was obvious they wanted to say one more thing. They turned to each other close to the front steps, noticing that their faces were quite close. The older gave a quick glance to make sure there were no eyes, and then dipped his face down. For a tease, he made sure Jay would have to lean forward, too. Least to say, the fact that their lips met shocked them.

Nearly literally, noticing that a sudden shot of thunder pierced the sky especially loudly. It was a mystery whether or not Jay caused that, but after their future rendezvous together, Garmadon had a good idea.


End file.
